miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf
The Wolf is one of the aggressive wildlife in Miscreated. Overview Behavior Wolves may be found wandering the woods of Orca Island. Wolves are social animals that travel in packs of up to 10. While roaming, Wolves will occasionally pause for a few seconds to start howling. Wolves are aggressive and highly territorial wildlife. Unlike mutants, Wolves have a large aggravation range, and will attack any players or passive wildlife that wander too close and/or into their territory. Wolves are attracted to gunfire, whistles, movement noise, and VoIP transmissions. Appearance The Wolf is a quadruped mammal that resembles a large dog. Its has long legs and a streamlined body, adapted for chasing prey. Wolves have jaws with large, sharp teeth which they will bare in combat, or when provoked. Wolves have thick coats of black fur that covers most of their bodies, with lighter coloured fur around the shoulders and head. Pack leaders spawn with noticeably lighter, grey fur. The Wolves of Orca Island have short tails and pointy ears. Loot A Wolf carcass will always contain the following: * Animal Fat * Animal Guts * Raw Wolf Meat * Wolf Pelt Combat General In combat, the Wolf charges towards its enemies and attacks with bites, doing 10% of damage to health per hit, with a chance of causing bleeding to their targets. Strategy * When attacking with any weapon, always aim for a Wolf's head for maximum damage ** Wolves can be killed with a single headshot from most ranged weapons * Wolves press their attacks when the player has their back turned. Players should always face towards the Wolves when attacking or defending against them * To avoid being surrounded, lure Wolves into enclosed areas. This also limits the pack's manoeuvring space * Take advantage of the high ground. Wolves lack any form of ranged attacks Dangers * Wolves hunt and attack in packs of up to 10 * Wolves are very fast animals, easily outrunning a player at full sprint, and making themselves a hard target to hit * A provoked Wolf will alert the rest of its pack to the player's position * Wolves will attempt to encircle their targets before attacking * Wolves may sometimes take turns to attempt hit-and-run attacks Weakness * Unlike players, a Wolf cannot jump or climb over obstacles * Wolves have relatively low health, and may be killed with about two hits from any firearm * Wolves are easily startled, and may make temporary retreats ** Wolf packs retreat at the sound of a firearm discharge, or when one of them has gets wounded or killed ** Wolves charge and retreat in straight lines, allowing players to predict their point of aim * The Wolf lacks any form of ranged attack * Wolves will cease pursuit of their target once the latter leaves its small roam area * A Wolf may be distracted by mutants or other players, and lose focus on its original target * Wolves may occasionally give away their positions by howling, allowing players keep away their roam area Gallery news_devblog_banner_update41.jpg|Update #41 banner. 299740_screenshots_wolfs.jpg|Screenshot by Jenilya. Wolfpair.png|A pair of Wolves. Category:Mob Category:Aggressive Category:Wildlife